pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Couples can Edit this!
5 users are contributing (maximum editors limit) Fg10: YAY! I'M IN A ROOM Isabella: (thinks) She gets excited about everything(thinks) Fg10: I Know! Django: I hope more people come Phineas: I hope Hyper comes Albert: I hope TD comes Fg10: I hope I will get an A on my quiz but everything is gonna be crack'an lack'an but if its not its lack'an in the crack'an Phineas ferb Isabella : What FG10: YEAH! EXACTLY Hyper enters Hyper:Hey hey hey! My name is shaynanay how you doin' boo?! Fg10: HYA! :) Phineas: Hi Hyper! :) Che: My name is Che and I shall speak to you all in proper grammar. Connecticut: You're booooooring. (: Fg10: She can write however she wants Django: You sound like my sister Jenny: I'm right HERE! Django:Oh Fg10:W Django: What?! Fg10: I was playing a game with this kid on the bus and we started saying random things Che: Mustard! Connecticut: PowerPoint presentations! (Che blushes) Fg10: ROAR! Connecticut: I remember that slide! (pokes Che) Che: Urgh, shuddup! (: Isabella: Do I want to know? Che: No! Connecticut: Yes! Che: (sigh) Fine... in fifth grade, which was like four years ago — Connecticut: I was in sixth grade then. Che: — uh, it's a long story. Isabelle: I have time. (:< Che: Go away. (Isabelle disappears) Candace: I'm here with Jeremy. Isabella: And I'm here with Pierre. Phineas: That's her French boyfriend. Isabella: She knows. Django kisses FG10. Isabella: I still want to know about that slide. Che: It'll give me edit conflict. Isabelle: No it won't. Che: Did I not tell you to go away?! Isabelle: Hahahano. Che: Well, go away. Isabelle: Not until you tell the slide story! Che: No! Honey: Your life's like a big fat Noodle Incident. Che: You too. Go away. Fg10: Hi honey and Isabelle Honey: Hai! Che: GO. AWAY. Baljeet: Why? Fg10: Not you Mindy: Lighten up baljeet Mindy kisses baljeet Ginger: Hey! Mishti: I thought me and baljeet were a couple Ginger: WHAT?! really?! I'm a couple with baljeet Mindy: Did he kiss you guys? Ginger: No Mindy: And did he give you guys a really big hat Mishti: No Mindy: And did he... Mishti: we get it Che: XD Fg10: this is funny. CAN you PLEASE TELL SLIDE STORY Che: Oh, fine! Connecticut: Victory! Che: So in fifth grade, which was, like I said, four years ago, we had a half day and a speaker came in and said you kiss your friends in Syria. After class, Connecticut said, "Ari, you're my friend, right?" When we went to Spanish (where we used PowerPoint a lot), I opened up PowerPoint and shut off the screen, because the teacher always used to talk to us before we started our work. Forgetting I had PowerPoint open, I typed in "connecticut wants to kiss me :o" and then opened up the screen, and he saw his name and kiss... and hasn't let it go since. Connecticut: I saw that slide! Che: 9_9 FG10: yay! Regurge: Greetings! Phineas: Where's your date? Stacy: Helloooo....Right heeere. Adyson: I wish I had a date. :( Phineas: Oh man up. You're Adyson Sweetwater, the toughest girl I know! :D Adyson: You know what? You're right. I AM Adyson Sweetwater. I'm perfectly capable of anything. Django: Uh-huh. *kisses FG10* Fg10: Its okay Adyson you are the toughest girl I met Adyson: Is that a compliment? Buford: I like you Adyson: O_O I'm with django Night: Hehe Buford: GGGRRRR! FG10: Its not GGGRRRR its ROAR Che: No, it's RAWR! Honey: Isabelle dropped the chicken! Che: You watch too much Jersey Shore. Connecticut: (in New Jersey accent) Joisey Sho! Che: Uh... huh... Fg10: Whats that? Che: Reality TV... you're probably too young for it. I mean, I'm too young for it! (Team Doof walks in) TD:Hey guys! Fg10: HI! Albert: Hi TD Fg10: PURPLE! Django: SPRITE! Adyson: What? Fg10: Man up Adyson: I did Isabelle: I can't see over the counter because I'm a freakin' smurf. Che: You and Honey better find a better place to go in five... four... three... Isabelle: Okay, okay, jeez! (leaves) Che: -_-" Fg10: WOW! It was that easy to make someone leave Night: Maybe Buford: Where did you come from Night: NOT! Telling TD: Well this is delightifully random Albert: Indeed it is... Che: You sound like college professors. Team Doof: I get that a lot... Albert: Was that a complement? Team Doof: I dont know.. Che: From me, it's a compliment. Isabelle: From me, it's an insult. Che: Everything's an insult from you. GO AWAY. Liz: And Taste the freakin rainbow on your way out! (throughs a skittle at Isabelle) Django: Adyson, you're not with me. FG10 is. Adyson: STOP REMINDING ME!!!!!!!!! DX *runs out crying* Phinello: Darn it, Django! Jenny: You made her cry, bro! Team Doof: Theres always Buford.. Albert: Thats true, With both of you having a high level of anger you two should make for a compatible couple Adyson: High level of...Oh that's it buddy! *picks Albert up and throws him on TD* Buford: *walks up to Adyson* Ummm....I'm gonna guess you're in a bad mood? Adyson: Yes. Yes I am. *looks at Buford and quickly looks away* Buford: ??? Adyson: *is blushing* Phinello: Hmmmm................. Night: GGGGRRRRR! Fg10: Night calm down Night: I'm Not! (eyes turn orange) Fg10: Everyone run Night: what I made a sandwhich TD: BLUEBERRYS!!! Regurge: (Holds Stacy's hand) Vanessa: *is kissing Johnny* Phineas: So cute. Where's Hyper? Isabella: And Pierre. Did they stand us up? Phineas: I hope not. :( TD: They will be back Liz: They always come back.... Fg10:Or else I'll... Everyone: O_O Fg10: CRAYON! Adyson runs in Adyson: Hi I'm back Fg10: Shalaylay! Django: Who's your date Adyson: Not sure Che: I think Vanessa and Johnny are really cute together. Ferb: Gee, thanks. >_< Che: Oh, yeah, I'm the bad guy now. Connecticut: Girl. Che: Whatever. Fg10: I don't like ferbnessa Ferb: >_< Phinello: Me too. Ferb: >.< You guys are the best. Che: I know. :3 TD: If I told you guys the pairings I like/dislike you would kill me... Che, Connecticut, Honey, and Isabelle: ALBERT! Albert: What? What did I do? Fg10: Well... Albert: Don't start Fg10: Okay... He flirted with Candace, Stole Irvings cameras, and thinks Phineas and Ferb aren't real. But I love TD and Albert TD: Aww thanks FSG!... Wait you flirted with Candace?! Albert: Not recently! TD: Ok good ^-^ Fg10: No, in Doof side of the moon he saw Candace and even quote "gave her his nerd word" Candace: Yep, pretty much Albert: What no Fg10: lying... Penguinz! ;) Django: what? Fg10: Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi Che: ... Fg10: ...Its gonna be super trip! Che: ... FG10: What? Che: (honest) I saw the actual Connecticut in the parking lot today at school... TD: Wait you gave her your "nerd word"?! Albert: yes... TD: But now you only have 2 left!!! Fg10: But its on his watch...Penguinz! I love penguinz! Django: Cool TD: Well to be honest I knew about it Albert: o.o.. all of it? TD: Yep... FG10: you knew about my obsession of Penguinz? Django: Know one knew that Fg10: Its on my profile Team Doof: I knew it. Penguins are cool Fg10: I'm known for 2 things at my school. I'm the random queen. And I'm obsessed with penguinz Phineas: Cool. Pierre: I'm here! :) Isabella: PIERRE!!!!! :D Phineas: At least YOUR date came. -_- Isabella: Oh Phineas, Hyper WILL come. Don't you worry. :D Isabelle: Hyper makes me sick. Che: Quiet, you. Isabella and Phineas: Yeah! Quiet, you! Django: well this is getting boring Fg10: NNNOOOOO!!!! Stacy whips Django Django: Ow! Fg10: Anyway... lets do a coupleathon Phineas: Um...WHY! Fg10: cuz I want to watch Penguinz! Phineas: thats not really an answere Fg10: (sings) Don't care (sings) Phineas: -_-' Fg10: okay... anyway couples will compete to see which is the best :) Phineas: My date isn't here Fg10: Well... my penguin isn't here Django: You are obsessed with penguins Fg10: *smacks face* NOT penguins Penguinz! Che: You know what... action movies about assassins are creepy. Isabelle: No, you're as psychotic as Johnny. Che: If I was psychotic as Johnny, you'd've died a long time ago. Isabelle: o_0 Connecticut: Yeah, you're not psycho! (hugs Che) Fg10: AAAWWWW!!!!! One point for team Americacticut! A mix between Che and CT Zachary Cucetchi walks in Night: Hello Weirdo! Zach: Te ganna Regurge: I'm up for it! But I think we all know which couple will win... Fg10: Hmm...(clueless look) Zach: Mes up for it! Fg10: YAY! Everyone: Were doin it! Fg10: Flying penguinz. Ferb: *is single unfortunately* Isabella: *is kissing Pierre* Ginger: Wait....Mindy, you're not Jeet's girlfriend. Wendy is, cuz she's the one he kissed. Baljeet: Yep. Ginger: But me and Adyson are still single. :( Ferb: Well...I'm available. Ginger: OMG! Your British accent is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *hugs Ferb* You are gonna be my date! :D Fg10: O_O umm...sorry...but...EEWWW! Ginger: Hey! Milly runs in Milly: what did I miss...Django! Django: um... Fg10: (tells story) Milly: AAWWW! Django: Uh-Oh Milly: Bunnies!I can't believe how cute they were TD: Hmm.. Adyson is single, Bufords also single... HINT HINT Buford: 0.0 Fg10: Wink Wink! Adyson: What are you telling us TD: (facepalm) You to really ARE alike! Wait.. We are compeating!? Fg10: Do you guys know what a Pentateuch is? TD: Something to do with penguinz? Albert: I am a nerd but yet I do not know what it means.. Fg10: O_O Wow I'm SO shocked I'm younger than you and I know exactly what it means TD: Wait a sec... It is the five books of Moses in the Torah... Your Jewish?! Isabelle: You don't like sleeping. Obviously you and Johnny could be like, besties. Che: Do you see the majority of my hair burnt off? No. I don't. Isabelle: Part of your eyebrow is missing. Che: ...I know... FG10: No and No. I'm korean,american, and philipean. I'm not Jewish Night: Ima witch Zach: Wes know that Che: I'm Christian. Isabelle: Big whoop. Fg10: I'm Christian...its NOT a big whoop TD: Imma Christian and but am part Jewish ^-^ (Fist bumps Isabella, FSG10 and Che) FG10: one piont for Team Albert (mix of TD and Albert) Che and Me TD: We have a name! Albert: Uh.. yeah.. (blushes) TD: LOL thats a good name for us ^-^ Fg10: No one knows what a Pentateuch is DX Liz: (holding a pen) Then tell us! (snaps pen by accadent) Fg10: O_O...it is the first five books of the Bible that tells about the begining of the world. Watch whats in the Bible its funny TD: YES! So I was right! Because what I said earlyer IS the first 5 books of the Bible! :P Fg10: you said Moses Regurge: The other couples are ahead! Think of something, Stace! TD: Yeah I ment to word it differently... Either way it is Genesis, Exdous, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. ^-^ Liz: How random is this? Alice: What are you even doing here? You dont have a date. Liz: I like making other peoples conversations awakward by throughing skittles at them. Stacy: (to Gurgy) I dunno! You think of something! Regurge: But I don';t know either. YOU think of something! Stacy: But what- Waaait a sec... Mabye if we get Adyson a date we would get points! Regurge: How will getting another couple together get us points? Fg10: friendliness. you would get a point for friendliness. :). Stacy: Exactly Fg10: whats with all the Italian kids in my class Zach: I'm Italian Fg10: Exactly! Adyson: (looks at Buford and blushes) Stacy: Well don't just stand there staring. Go talk to him. Adyson: Oh. Ummm...Ok. (walks over to Buford) Hey Buford. ^_^ Buford: Hey. What's up? Adyson: Ummm....Well, I kinda have to ask you......Are you....You know... Buford: Am I single? Is that what you were gonna say? Yes, yes I... Adyson: (interrupts Buford by kissing him) Stacy: WAHOO! Points for us, Gurgy! :D Lyn: Human affection confuses me. Che: Yeah... I don't get it either. Isabelle: That's because you're blonde. Liz: I dont get it either... Gabrella: (to Zach) I am Itallian also! ^-^ Regurge: Yes! (Hugs Stacy) Category:Fanon Works Category:Community